


I Love You, I Love You, I Love You

by Tashi_Lupin



Series: I Love You, I Love You [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy thinks about Robin, and how much he wants to tell him he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You, I Love You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr: http://thrakaboom.tumblr.com/post/149621333142/i-love-you-i-love-you-i-love-you  
> This is set before Superboy has a name other than Superboy and before he knows Tim's real identity.

He thinks about him all the time. His hands, his jaw, his words, his presence. He thinks about how he made him feel, how he makes him feel. Alone in his room, Superboy thinks about Robin.

He puts his hand down his front and fingers himself, and imagines it’s Robin. Robin would look serious, all business, but his shoulders would be slumped a little and his jaw softer than it was when he tried to make himself look older. He would tell Superboy that he was right there, that’s he’s got him and Superboy would say something to try to get Robin riled up so he would put his fingers deeper, thrust harder, tell him not to be a brat.

Superboy kisses the back of his hand while leaning against his headboard. He imagined the soft skin was Robin’s lips and that his heart would jump to his throat and his fingers would numb from getting to feel, getting to taste Rob’s lips. Even now, just imagining, pretending, Superboy had to swallow thickly as he thumbed at his clit, thinking about how rough Robin’s hand would be, how he’d be so careful. The tightening of his chest would be tenfold and Robin would pull back. He’d smile, just a little, and Superboy would feel good, like he could take on anything. Like he was human.

“I love you!” Superboy cried out, legs wide. Robin would blush and stop for a second before going back to Superboy’s dripping crotch with more fervor, more passion. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much, I love you!”

Robin was good at reading people, he’d know what he wanted, how to make him feel good. Superboy tightened around Robin’s- no, his, Robin wasn’t really here- fingers, throwing his head back as he came to a finish, imagining Robin’s face, his smile, his blush, his praise. Superboy moaned. “I love you!”

If Robin was here, Superboy would return the favor, make Rob feel just as good, just as human, just as _loved_ as he made him feel. He would try his best, learn from his mistakes, put all his passion into it, all his love. But Robin wasn’t here. 

Superboy pulled out his messy hand and stared at it. He imagined how warm Robin would be to hold after, imagined Robin taking off his mask so they could really kiss like real people before falling asleep against each other. He imagined telling Robin he loved him. 

He stood, heart sinking back to it’s rightful place in the hollow of his chest. Robin wasn’t here. He was left with a wet hand and a bittersweet feeling.

“Rob, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly apperciated!


End file.
